tren de amor
by Hikari Erena Yami
Summary: no te a pasado como un simple transporte publico puede llevar el amor de tu vida bueno eso le paso a yugi. es One-shot y Songfic


Tren de amor

_**discleimer: yugioh ni sus personajes me pertenece son propiedad de kasuki takahashi ,ni tampoco la canción solo hago uso de ellos por diversión  
**_

Estaba parado frente las vías nuevamente como todos los días esperando el tren que me llevaría a mi destino pero durante ese tiempo me preguntaba. Seré atractivo? O tan siquiera especial para ti? Pero todas esas preguntas solo tu me las puedes responder solo si tendría el valor de cruzar el bajón y preguntarte quien eres.

Pero solo en pensarlo me llena de miedo y si a todas esas incógnitas solo encuentro un "no" me solo tendría tristeza infinita al igual que dolor en mi corazón. Solo me limito a soñar que algún día correspondas a mis sentimientos. Ni te imaginas que por ti llevó mi ropa más bonita.

Al levantar mí vista dejo mis sentimientos a un lado veo que llega el mismo tren donde te conocí por primera ves donde te vi entrar. Tus hermosos ojos carmesí que me quede hipnotizado como un niño cuando le dan un caramelo desde ese todo cambio para mi solo con verte basto para jamás apartarme de ti.

Entro al bajón me siento en el mismo lugar de siempre bajo mi mirada me pongo a pensar como supe de ti al menos tu nombre.

"yami" dijo tu nombre en un suspiro.

Levanto mi vista y si como todos los días estas frente de a mi. Con tu mirada llena de confianza valor algo que no tengo yo miras la ventana saltando un suspiro no se si será de fastidio o de emoción al verme de nuevo.

Y de pronto me miras te miro y suspiras cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista apenas respiro me hago pequeñito y empiezo a temblar. mis lagrimas no esperan y salen corriendo por mis mejillas en mi pecho se siente impotencia al no poder levantarme y gritarte te amo que me duele tu inferencia al verte no hacer nada solo me dedicas unas de tus hermosas sonrisas abajo mi mirada aun llena de lagrimas aprieto mis manos hacen un puño tiemblo siento una angustia profunda.

Me regaño a misma por esa situación llevo una mano a mi rostro limpio las lagrimas y me pregunto como me enamórame de ti y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes como las golondrinas de estación a estación solo el vaivenee el silencio entre tu y yo solo las miradas me delatan ante ti. Sentir mis mejillas calientes al mirar tus bellas joyas carmesí es como ver un ángel que llego a mi vida para dar luz.

Me miras te miro y suspiras cierro mis ojos apartas la vista me hago pequeñito y empiezo a temblar de pronto mis labios despiertan pronuncia tu nombre.

"..y..a..m..i" dijo tartamudeando.

Supongo que piensas que chico mas tonto me quiero morir cierro mis ojos al sentir nuevamente mis lagrimas caer por las mejillas pero cuando de pronto siento algo cálido sobre mi mano y lo que veo me sorprende eres tu mirando con tu tierna sonrisa que hace que mi corazón palpite a mil por segundo y de pronto te sientas junto a mi sin soltarme.

"sabes yo no te conozco y ya te echa de menos cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren".

Mi corazón se paraliza al oír eso no puedo creer después de todo este tiempo en pensar que tal ves me rechazarías no era así de verdad no era así me quieres como yo a ti y ya estamos llegando mi vida a cambiando un día especial este 8 de agosto.

Me tomas las manos llegamos a un túnel y apagan la luz. Te encuentro la cara graciosa mis manos me vuelvo valiente y te beso los labio te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón. Al salir fin la luz nos toca nuestros rostros abro mis ojos te sonrío haces lo mismo me das un pequeño y tierno beso al fin llegamos a nuestro destino bajamos ambos tomados de nuestras manos al voltear miramos como el tren se va y tu me dices.

"haya va el nos hiso encontrarnos y amarnos". Me dedicaste una tierna sonrisa para preguntarme "por cierto puedo saber como se llama mi bello ángel? "

Te sonríe y te beso los labios me separo un poco me acerco a tu oído y te susurro. "yugi"

"que hermoso nombre" me dices para después tomarme de la cintura acercándote cada ves hacia a mi acercas tu rostro cierro los ojos y siento como tus labios suaves y cálidos sonrió una pequeña lagrima de felicidad sale de mi rostro.

Y así fue como conocí al amor de mi vida en el tren del amor

Fin

_**notas de la autora**_

Por favor dejen Reviews soy nueva en esto y yace que es corta pero por algo se empieza jeje acerca de la historia esta basada en la canción yo creo que muchos la conocen es de la oreja de van gogh se llama jueves yo se que no fue mucho lo que le invente pero es que hace mucho quise hacerlo y pues aquí esta mis resultados acepto toda clase de criticas buenas malas a si veré que debo mejorar o que no bueno me despido ^_^/ atte. lucesiitaalove7


End file.
